Impulso
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: SasuSaku – No se que haces, pero me hechizas, y lo peor de todo, me encanta que lo hagas. Ya se decía por ahí, que las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable. ¡ONESHOT!


**Summary:** _SasuSaku –_ _No se que haces, pero me hechizas, y lo peor de todo, me encanta que lo hagas. Ya se decía por ahí, que las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable. ¡ONESHOT!_

"_pensamientos"_

- dialogo –

Pov. Sasuke

**Impulso.**

**By:** _Soledad de los Ángeles._

Miro hacia la ventana de mi habitación, esta abierta y el viento sopla, tranquilo, sereno, la vista es exquisita, las estrellas regadas por doquier en el oscuro cielo y la luna llena enmarca un cuadro espectacular. No puedo evitar pensar en ti…

Hace días que estas en mis pensamientos, no me puedo concentrar, me siento loco, cada vez que me miras un escalofrío recorre mi espalda.

"_¿Qué será?"_

No lo se en realidad, pero siento unas ganas hechizantes y tentativas de ir en este mismo instante a visitarte. Escuche cuando dijiste a Kakashi-sensei que ibas a salir con tus padres, no se si te encontrare en tu casa, pero la necesidad de verte es mas fuerte que mi voluntad de ser prudente.

Me levanto de mi cómoda cama y salgo por la ventana ahorrándome caminar hasta la salida de la enorme mansión Uchiha; salto de árbol en árbol lo mas rápido que puedo, antes de salir mire el reloj que daba las 10:30 de la noche. O es muy tarde o es muy temprano para encontrarte, pero solo quiero mirarte.

"_He llegado"_

Me quedo parado en la puerta de tu casa, pensando en mi imprudencia, pero cuando me doy cuenta, y salgo de mis malditos pensamientos, ya estaba tocando, he visto que una luz esta prendida, y sinceramente, espero que sea la tuya.

Me quedo, nuevamente, inmerso en mis pensamientos, pero al escuchar tu voz regreso a mi realidad, me miras extrañada y feliz y una sonrisa hermosa asoma a tu rostro.

Buenas noches… ¿Sasuke-kun? – no te molestas en ocultar la sorpresa en tu voz al verme, pero tus ojos verdes destellan con un brillo especial, tu cabello se mece por el viendo que lo azota suavemente y tu cuerpo se estremece.

Me acerco unos pasos dejando una distancia casi nula.

No hay palabras ni en mi boca, ni en mi mente, me he quedado en blanco, solo siento latir mi corazón fuertemente y mi respiración agitada, y siento que tu estas igual.

"_¿Será amor?"_

No puedo evitar preguntármelo, una cosa si la tengo clara: me encanta la idea de que seas tu quien me lo va a enseñar.

Unos deseos enormes de besarte recorren mi cuerpo, y de acariciarte, para descubrir la suavidad de tu piel.

Acorto la poca distancia que hay y siento al instante algo que me deja perturbado, además de tus labios con sabor a miel, y aunque se que ya debí haberlo esperado, siento que es amor, es amor lo que siento por ti. Descubro, cuando respondes a mi beso, que tú también me amas, y con una extraña felicidad, me olvido del mundo entero, me enfrasco en mi mundo, donde solo existes tú.

No creo en el destino, pero en estos momentos es la única explicación que encuentro, el destino unió nuestros corazones. Ya se decía por ahí, que las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable, ahora entiendo todo…todo…

Me separo de ti lentamente, abres esos tus ojos y me miras confundida y feliz.

¿Qué ha sido eso, Sasuke-kun? – preguntas, ingenuamente, ajena a mis pensamientos.

¿Estas sola? – evado tu pregunta, pero mi voz no es dura como todos los días, contigo es distinto, ahora se que te amo, y restaurare mi clan solo contigo.

Si, mis padres se han ido a cenar – me respondes con dulzura.

¿Puedo pasar?

Escucho de tus labios millones de disculpas por tu falta de cordialidad mientras con paso lento entro a tu hogar, es calido, y eso me gusta, me encanta.

Siéntate si te apetece – sonríes de nuevo cerrando la puerta – ¿quieres algo de tomar? – me preguntas, y aunque intentas, no puedes ocultar tu nerviosismo.

No – una respuesta seca, sinceramente el tema me aburre, te quiero, y creo que por eso vine.

Me miras y te sientas frente a mí, tiemblas un poco provocando una sonrisa en mí y tu carita de porcelana es un poema, un hermoso poema.

¿En que puedo servirte, entonces? – volteas a ver hacia cualquier lado que no sea a mis oscuros y ahora no tan fríos ojos.

En algo muy especial – me levanto y me dirijo a ti, me agacho a tu altura y tú estas apunto de un colapso nervioso.

Me acerco a ti nuevamente y te beso de nuevo, esta vez reúnes fuerza de voluntad y te apartas lentamente de mí, de nuevo te invade el temor y te pones de pie bruscamente. Volteo a verte y me siento donde tu estabas sentada hace unos segundos; tu boca se abre y se cierra queriendo decir algo, o cuestionar algo.

Te amo.

Me miras, por enésima vez, sorprendida. Sonrío.

¿Qué cosa?

Lo que oyes… - te relato poco a poco mis sentimientos y te has sentado de nuevo, supongo que de la sorpresa.

En… ¿en serio? – tus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y me pongo serio al notarlo, ¿Qué a caso tu no me amas?

El miedo invade mi cuerpo y mi mente y por primera vez desde la muerte de mis padres bajo la mirada apenado, no por mis sentimientos, sino en el aspecto de decepción.

Paso así unos segundos y escucho algunos de tus sollozos, luego siento tus brazos rodear mi cuello y tus labios fundirse con los míos. Sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de besarte, respondo inmediatamente. He comprendido todo, también me amas, y eso hace que una sonrisa sincera surque mis labios.

También te amo, Sasuke – dices al separarte de mi – y el detalle de venir a estas horas a decírmelo es muy lindo.

Estoy preso en tu mirada y tus brazos hacen ademán de querer separarse, pero estoy tan cómodo que no estoy dispuesto a dejar que eso pase, ya ambos tenemos 21 años, lo suficientemente grandecitos como para saber que es lo que queremos y lo que yo quiero es a ti. Con mis manos rodeo tu pequeña cintura y te acerco para que quedes a escasos centímetros de mí.

¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – mi pregunta es clara, concisa, completa y concreta, y tu cara desencajada da lugar a una mas que feliz.

Mmm… ¿tu que crees? – me pregunta, traviesa.

Se tu respuesta, pero no se me ocurre nada que decirte.

"_¿Estoy nervioso?"_

Ya que no respondes… – te separas de mí, pero mis reflejos son activados y hago uso de mi ventaja: mis manos sobre tu cintura – si, me quiero casar contigo – me respondes con una maravillosa sonrisa.

No se que haces, pero me hechizas, y lo peor de todo, me encanta que lo hagas.

Te beso de nuevo, nunca me cansare de hacerlo, y al parecer tu no te opones…

**Fin.**

_¡Hola!, ¿que ondas mis queridos lectores?, jajaja, ando medio loca hoy…aunque…me gusta como me quedo el fic -_

_Regalo especial ara Hikary no Hoshi… ¿así se escribe? T.T, en fin…_

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMANITA!_

_¡Te quiero muchísimo!, espero en realidad, que te guste tu regalo de cumple xD._

_Lo hice con…bastante anticipación jejeje, pero es que mi computadora solo sirve cuando hay frente frió ¬¬, que cólera u.ú._

_Ni modo, ¡bien!, este fue un fic especial, para una persona especial…y rara jajaja._

_Espero que a ustedes, los lectores, les haya sido agradable leerlo, y que por eso, me manden…. ¡un Review!, y si no les gusto… ¡también!, ¿no? jajaja, ya en serio, solo píquenle en el botoncito morado que dice "Go"_

_Como sea, creo que ya me voy o seguiré hablando babosadas._

_Abrazos y besos con cariño de:_

_Soledad de los Ángeles._


End file.
